Malroth
Malroth, also known as Master of Destruction (also known as Sidoh in the Game Boy games), is the final boss of the video game Dragon Quest II (also known as Dragon Warrior II), as well as its remakes. It also appears as the posthumous antagonist and cataclysmic menace in Dragon Quest Builders 2. Personality He's a god of destruction who demands sacrifices. Malroth was the deity that Hargon and his cult worshiped; though he is never directly mentioned. Hargon sacrifices his body to be able to summon it as a last resort before the faux High Priest's defeat at the hands of the heroes. In all of his appearances, safe for Dragon Quest Builders 2, Malroth was almost incapable of speech, preferring annihilation over conversation. Appearance Malroth resembles a reptilian green (sometimes blue) frilled demon with a yellow belly, yellow eyes, four arms, a pair of wings and a snake for a tail. It can breathe fire and heal himself using the spell Full Heal. History Malroth's name is only mentioned occasionally within the game and does not truly appear until the very ending. In the original NES version the False Idol is known as the Eye of Malroth, this marks the only time he is slightly referenced; but there still exist statues in several dungeons that depict him. In contemporary remakes, like the Android version, summoning a deity of destruction is mentioned to be Hargon's ultimate goal but never referred to with its name until the end. It is revealed in Dragon Quest Builders 2 that his name is known only in the highest ranks among the Children of Hargon, this was presumably thought up by Hargon himself so that only he could address the deity and, by this tactic, it could only listen personally to his nihilist pleas. After its original appearance, it has become a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest Monsters series as well as other spin-offs. Other appearances *He appears in Dragon Quest IX as a Legacy Boss by obtaining his map after completing quest #151 "Pushy Peddler", only available through Wi-Fi. *In Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2, he can be synthesized with a Hargon and either a Buffalogre, Khalamari or Living Statue. *In Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory, Malroth is one of Nokturnus' finest warriors and the final boss of the Dragon Quest II story arc. Gallery Images Malroth.png|Malroth's original sprite MalrothSNES.jpg|Malroth as it appears on the SNES remake of DQ2. Malrothintro.jpg|Malroth in Dragon Quest BRV intro. Malroth.jpg|Malroth in Dragon Quest BRV. DQMMalroth.png|Malroth in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Genosidoh.gif|Genosidoh, a corrupted form of Malroth. MalrothOA.png|Official art Screenshot_2020-02-03-17-29-10-312.jpeg Videos DQMBV - Malroth ~ The True Evil|"Malroth ~ The True Evil" as heard in Dragon Quest BRV. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Bigger Bads Category:Ferals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Legacy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Revived Category:Force of Nature Category:Fragmental Category:Redeemed Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Symbolic Category:Arrogant